


Little Bit

by EloquentContraband



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Light D/s undertones, Squirting, rubbing off on the comforter like a gd teen, this was supposed to be a light hearted vanilla romp but i'm extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentContraband/pseuds/EloquentContraband
Summary: Hana has already started making a checklist of her favourite buttons on Jesse McCree.





	Little Bit

Hana grins up at the familiar figure gracing the doorway to her Gibraltar quarters; she's just wrapped up her "morning" stream. While a reasonable time frame for her fans in South Korea, it was fast approaching the earliest hours of the morning here in Gibraltar. The warm light from her bedside lamp made Jesse McCree look impossibly soft.

 

"Caught the last hour of your stream," McCree commented, slipping inside her quarters. He looks like he had been sleeping at some point, clad in grey sweatpants and a faded black tee that appears to have achieved the softness all well-loved cotton t-shirts strive for. his shaggy brown hair is slightly disheveled and Hana reaches out for him, still buzzing from her stream. She wraps her hands around his wrists absently, hoping he might ground her, else she'll be up all night floating on dopamine and adrenaline and Angela will yell at her and— she looks up at Jesse, who's wearing a curious expression but looks otherwise content to follow her lead. She stands up, releasing his hands and reaching for the ceiling in a stretch.

 

"Isn't it past your bed time?" she asks, instantly wincing because it isn’t a dig, these hours belong to a laundry list of individuals here, but Jesse doesn't usually count among them.

 

"Couldn't sleep." A rueful smile plays across his lips, though it never quite reaches his dark eyes. Hana sighs for him. The deep blue shirt she's wearing has ridden up, and Jesse moves into her space, smoothing the back of his hand across her stomach, just under her navel. she makes a pleased noise and the palm finds its place at the small of her back. Her arms fall around his shoulders enjoying the feel of broad shoulders beneath the worn cotton.

 

She thrills at the sensation of Jesse nestling into her hair and releasing a soft sigh, her heart warming as she was held by the biggest cornball this side of the equator.

 

"I like that you watch my streams," she tells him, her cheek resting just below his collarbone. Grinning wryly she adds, "even though I doubt they make much sense to you."

 

"I'll choose not to take offense to that statement." He admonishes, admitting, "you know you're the only reason I watch anyway, sunshine," to watch her ears go pink, she's sure.

 

"Ugh," she scoffs, leaning up, pausing to brush their noses because she secretly loves watching Jesse's eyelids falls as she leans in.    

 

She has millions of fans who praise her daily but for some reason Jesse's sweet sincerity still has more of an effect on her than it rightfully should.

  
  
His arms tighten around her, lifting her slightly as her hands move to frame his face. Deepening the kiss, Hana delights at the sharp intake of breath it elicits. She arches against him, dancing her lips along his jaw.

 

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she urges him backward until he's sitting on her bed and climbs into his lap, bracketing his hips with her knees, already feeling the faint stirring of Jesse's cock beneath her. She hums contentedly and wraps a firm slender hand around the front of his neck, and the salty sweet air around them charges.

 

Hana uses her grip around his neck to hold his jaw in place as she peers into eyes now dark and full of a heady cocktail of emotion that she imbibes recklessly, tongue slipping between his lips, welcoming the upward snap of his hips by meeting them with her own, grinding against the growing hardness between her thighs.

 

Jesse's hands move under her shirt, pushing it up. Hana allows him to remove it from her, releasing her hold on his neck and  going after his shirt as soon as hers is tossed over her shoulder. She can't help but get right back in his space afterward, pressing their bare chests together and sighing into his mouth at the sensation.

 

She loves these nights when they take it slow, the world asleep around them, their bodies only lit by the moonlight spilling through the window. She starts to rock against him, his right hand dipping up the loose leg of her sleep shorts and tracing maddening patterns along the inside of her thigh, inching upward. She starts at the feel of his thumb slightly brushing against her labia maddeningly, tries to grind against his hand and it shifts above her clit, making her hiss in pleasure. Jesse gives her a delighted smile. 

 

"You wanna lean back for me, sugar?" he asks. She shifts to lie back on her bed, Jesse removing the shorts as she eases back. He's rested his left hand on her ankle, brushing his thumb over it as he sits back on his knees and takes in the sight before him. Hana smiles warmly up at him, swears she can feel his gaze on her as tangible as fingertips and can't help but put on a show; flexing her hips and dragging her hands up her torso to cup her breasts, playfully mirroring the way Jesse's thumb rubs her ankle as she runs her thumbs over pert nipples. Jesse gives a low hum of appreciation that travels straight to the growing warmth between her legs. She groans a little helplessly, right hand abandoning her breast and darting between her legs to cup her pussy, running her fingers between the lips and enjoying how slick she is for him already. She sucks a sharp breath through her teeth their eyes connecting as Jesse firmly grips his cock, massaging it as he drinks her in. She looks down at herself, lowly moaning in pleasure as she runs a finger lightly over her clit.

"Look at how wet you make me, Jesse. I'm a mess because of you." She aims for accusatory but it doesn't quite land as she bites back another groan of pleasure, "Don't you think you ought to take responsibility for your actions?" Her teeth dig into her lower lip as she slides a finger into herself. Hana talks dirty like she talks trash, goading and impetuous; for reasons forever unknown to her, Jesse still finds it attractive. He drops forward, bracketing her with his arms and her heart swells with affection as he captures her lips in his fiercely. Her hands fly up to his back, skin craving his even as he resists her attempt to pull him against her, chuckling.

"Sorry ma'am, but I do believe I have a situation I need to attend to, seeing as I'm a gentleman an' all," he tells her, accent thick. He looks as if butter wouldn't melt even as he yields to her, lavishing kisses along the sensitive stretch of her neck. Hana makes a satisfied noise, dragging her nails across tan skin and scar tissue, the light constant pressure causing Jesse to shiver and nip at her collarbone. She yelps as her hips jerk up, Jesse bearing down as she does, anticipating the reaction. She groans as they grind and her hands reach their objective at the base of Jesse's spine. Eager fingers slip down the back of his sweats, Hana pleased but unsurprised at the discovery of bare skin just beneath.

Grinning as she kneads Jesse's ass, his reaction rewardingly expressive as his hot breath fans across her chest in short pants of breath between her breasts, caught between pushing his length against her or his ass into her grip. She can't help but murmur her appreciation. 

"God Jesse, you have a fucking amazing ass." Her ministrations and his own movements have his ass fully exposed now, and she's keen to remove the sweats altogether, pushing them down his hips until his cock springs free, flushed and thick. He throws a lopsided smile up at her as a blush breaks across his cheeks.

"Why thank you kindly." He says slightly breathless. He slides down her body, kissing her pale stomach, and her hands sink into tousled brown hair. Hana doesn't have nearly as many scars as Jesse, but her time in the army and the year she's been with Overwatch haven't left her unscathed. The most recent incident occurred a scant two weeks prior: stray shot from a shotgun blast, leaving its mark across her left hip. Jesse slows his descent when he reaches it, and Hana tamps down on the weird tug of nerves at the base of her stomach; she knows he doesn't see her differently with the scars, but it doesn't stop her resenting them. Jesse runs parted lips across the scatter of new pink circles and she says his name without really knowing why.

"Everything alright?" He asks softly, reaching up and covering one of the hands nestled in his hair with his right, his left remaining on her hip, the weight of the smooth warm metal comforting. She scratches his scalp in reassurance.

"Yeah, it's just... I'm still getting used to it." She tells him, hoping he'll just keep going. His gaze scans her face and she resists the urge to squirm. He looks like he wants to say something, and it's a rare moment where she feels their difference in age acutely, as he simply nods in a practice of learned patience.

 

Jesse doesn't pick up where he left off, instead shifting lower, nuzzling at the trimmed patch of hair gracing her vulva, hot tongue teasing along the crease of her outer lips before flattening it just under her clit. Hana's head falls back with a wanton moan, any anxiety quickly dissolving with the clever movements of Jesse's tongue. Her hands tighten in his hair as he continues to eat her out, and she revels in the moan and buck of hips it causes on his end.

 

They only started hooking up a month ago, but Hana has already started making a checklist of her favourite buttons on Jesse McCree, and this is definitely one of them. The sensation of his tongue against her is exquisite, the world quickly narrowing down to the two of them. Hana's vaguely aware she's murmuring her praise in Korean, but the passionate sighs serving as punctuation are pretty much universal. Her hips have started to stutter, wanting more but conscious of keeping Jesse's mouth on her; he pins them down with a steady pressure on her pelvis, causing a uniquely pleasurable sensation. She feels the middle finger of his right hand slide into her, followed by the easy addition of his ring finger, Jesse's tongue flickering around the digits before focusing more intently on her clit. Hana feels the thread of her orgasm tug at her violently.

 

She removes a hand from Jesse's hair to press it against the broad mechanical palm below her stomach, increasing the pleasurable pressure there. Everything speeds up from there, Hana hurtling toward orgasm as Jesse's movements increase in intensity. Her brain is melting from her ears so all the warning she manages is, " _goddamnit Jesse I'm going to come all over your fucking face,_ " in rushed Korean before she makes good on her promise, her thighs clamping around his ears as he works her through it, lapping at the wetness he's urged from her lazily as the shudders wracking her body subside. She lowers her thighs and hisses when he veers a tad too close to her clit, lifting his face off her by his hair she looks down at him. And Jesse…  


 

Jesse is goddamn gorgeous. Hana bites her lip, tilting his head with the grip on his hair; he moves willing and pliable, gazing up at her with impossibly dark eyes, mouth wrecked and obscenely red. Moisture clings to his long lashes, which she distantly realises is entirely her doing, her brain melting a little bit more. She breaks her grip on his hair, flexing her fingers before scrubbing them through his hair in an attempt to sooth his surely sore scalp.  


"That was amazing Jesse. You were perfect."

  
  
He turns his head against the thigh he's resting on and plants a kiss there while holding her gaze; a fresh swell of affection rolls through her.

 

"You wanna come up here? I want to take care of you," she says, running her foot along the small of his back. he arches into it like a cat and raises himself onto his knees moving slowly to lay down beside her. She frowns. 

 

"I see my assistance will not be required."

 

He grins contritely, knowing she hates feeling like a pillow princess. He shoots a comically dismayed look at Hana when her words sink in.

 

"See, now that there, is patently untrue," he huffs flipping onto his back, spent cock still heavy between his legs. Hana nestles up to him, automatically resting her head on his chest, despite the scowl on her face.

 

"You were an integral participant," he explains, peppering kisses along the crown of her head. He slows to a stop to murmur lowly, "would if I could live between those legs of yours, darlin'," Hana huffs a pleased laugh, ever contented at Jesse's saccharine sincerity.

 

They lay in silence, letting the sea air waft over them, as their eyelids grow heavy, grateful for the cool summer night weather. Jesse falls asleep before her, his breath evening out before he starts to snore slightly. Hana tries and fails to be annoyed ending up hopelessly endearing as she pulls a light sheet across them and sighs.

 

"Cornball."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lykke Li's Little Bit.
> 
> Self-edited and beta'd, so probably some grammar and spelling errors in here, folks.
> 
> This is a one-shot, but I'm into these losers so I'll probably write more about them. stay tuned!


End file.
